


"Let me take your mind off it"

by TheGingerAngel



Series: supercorp is gay and so am i [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is too cute, Lena finds it charming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerAngel/pseuds/TheGingerAngel
Summary: Set after Kara walks in on Mon-El and Eve. Kara can't stop thinking about it and goes over to Lena's office to see if she can help her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I don't care if it's really bad. I thought it was a good prompt
> 
> I don't own Supergirl but it does own my soul.

It was 6pm and Kara still couldn’t get the image of Mon-El and Eve- doing it - in the closet at CatCo out of her mind. She’d tried everything: Drinking cup after cup of coffee, listening to Snapper complain about Rao knows what (he was always complaining about something. Yesterday it was the fashion industry and today was something about make-up. Kara had tuned him out after his first sentence.) but the image of Eve and Mon-El was still seared into her mind.

 

Kara shook her head and continued writing her article about how a councilman in National City had been accused of corruption or something along the lines. Her mind wasn’t exactly in her work and she was beginning to notice as she retyped the same sentence incorrectly for the fourth time. She sighed. The office space around her was empty. Most of the reporters at CatCo had left early since they had finished most of their work and wanted to go back to their families. Snapper had given her the article to work on since she’d been ‘doing nothing of importance’ all day and she regretted being so distracted.

 

Kara continued working until the clock struck 7pm and she was bored out of her mind but still scared from the events that had happened. She closed her laptop shut with a snap and rubbed her eyes before staring glumly out the window. She could see the sparkle of LCorp’s building from all the way at Catco and she smiled. Using her x-ray vision, she peered into the window of Lena’s office to see her, hard at work, signing some sort of contract. Kara smiled. Lena had slowly begun to grow on the woman since their introduction and she liked the CEO very much. Although as a Luthor she knew not to trust her immediately, she couldn’t help finding herself drawn to Lena. Afterall, they both shared similar experiences- adopted when they were young, raised by siblings that made them feel welcome, both trying to make a name for themselves outside of their family.

 

Lena dropped her pen and sighed, turning her chair to look out over National City. Kara noticed the same lonely expression on her face and wondered what could be so lonely to the woman when her mind remembered what had happened when Kara had walked in on them. She winced, stopped staring at Lena and dropped her head against her desk. It seemed no matter what she thought of, her thoughts always resorted back to, what she had now deemed the ‘Mon-El Experience’. 

 

Kara had had enough of CatCo. She gathered her items and left the building intending to fly home and forget this day for the rest of her life on this planet. She’d only stepped out the door when she halted, stopping mid-stride. She looked back towards LCorp, towards Lena and wondered that maybe if she spoke to someone, the image would finally escape from her mind. Kara knew that if she didn’t speak to someone about it, she would go mad. 

 

Kara turned and walked quickly towards the building.

 

\- -  
Lena’s assistant had gone home for the night so Kara walked all the way up to Lena’s office with no interruptions. The building seemed quiet, like Catco, and she could see why this would make anyone lonely. She knocked politely on her office door before she entered. Lena was still looking out over the city, her back turned to Kara as she walked into her office.

 

“I thought I told you to go home, Jess-” Lena said as she tunred around, stopping when she saw that it was not her assistant her stood before her but Kara, who smiled apologetically as she faced her. Lena’s face broke into a smile as she rose from her chair and walked around the desk to greet her. They hugged, Kara smiling into Lena’s shoulder. When they released each other, Kara beamed at the woman who smiled back at her.

 

“Please,” she gestured towards her couch. “Take a seat.” Kara sat at one end of the couch while Lena sat at the other. “What’s your business here, Kara?” Lena asked jokingly as she crossed her legs and leaned towards the other woman. “Come to talk about the newest fashion trends from Catco?” Kara laughed as she adjusted her glasses and moved her body to face her. “No actually, something sorta happened today and I need to talk about it to someone.” she began, a flush already creeping onto her cheeks. Lena nodded at her and she continued. ”I was looking for my friend, Mon- I mean Mike!” she said hurriedly, looking up at Lena. Lena raised an eyebrow but Kara continued. “And I walked in on him- and this- other person- in the closet- doing...umm…” Kara gestured wildly before she clasped her hands together and stared at them, trying not to imagine how red her face must look. Lena was trying hard to bite back as a smile as she saw the blonde try to say what happened but be too innocent to actually say the words. She decided to help her out.

 

“You caught them having sex in the CatCo closet.” Lena finished bluntly for her. Kara lifted her face and nodded, unable to speak. The older woman looked at her and noticed how adorable she looked.

 

Kara looked back into her hands on her lap and finished telling her what happened. “And I couldn’t stop thinking about it!” She exclaimed. “The image, it’s seared into my mind like a tattoo! They just-” She gestured vaguely again and stared imploringly as Lena, who looked thoughtful as if thinking what to do to help her. She stayed silent for a minute before she said anything.

 

“What position were they standing in exactly?” Kara gaped at Lena as she tried to piece together and answer to her question but found herself unable to. She knew for definite what position Mon-El and Eve had been when the incident occurred but she didn’t see how this could help her take her mind off of it. Lena was staring at her patiently. Kara knew that she couldn’t keep her waiting as she was waiting for her to get into position.

 

“Well,” Kara re-adjusted her glasses again as she stood up and moved towards Lena’s desk. She turned to Lena, asking quietly if she was allowed to sit on such a perfect piece of furniture. Lena nodded. Kara jumped onto the desk, her feet dangling off the floor as she wriggled, trying to make herself comfortable. “It was kinda like this.” She said as she looked up at Lena who was staring at Kara with a strange look on her face. Kara noticed how Lena crossed her legs the other way as she stared at Kara and the blonde couldn’t help but blush more. She felt as though she was being examined. Lena’s eyes roamed over Kara’s form before they stopped at her legs, which were clamped tightly together. She rose and strode towards her.

 

Kara gulped as she stood a foot away from her. “Where was Mike in this equation?” She asked casually as she ran a perfect hand over the desk, stopping short of Kara’s fingertips. Kara gulped and glanced up at the CEO. Lena was beautiful, Kara couldn’t deny that. With her perfect eyes and hair and smile, she was infatuated with her. Looking up at her now, she couldn’t stop herself thinking about how soft Lena’s lips must be as she glanced at them and quickly looks away.

 

Kara had been thinking about Lena since she had first met her, when Clark and her had come up to her office for her take on the spaceship ‘malfunction’. The woman had preoccupied her thoughts for weeks and now, having her stand less than a foot away from her, was too much for her to handle.

 

Lena laughed softly as she took a step closer. Kara noticed how small beads of sweat had begun to form on her brow as she shakily moved her glasses. “He was...um…” Kara gestured smally in between her legs as she refused to look at Lena. Lena nodded, moving her self so she was right in front of Kara. Kara gulped again. Lena caught her eyes and asked without speaking if she could move closer to her. Kara nodded mutely.

 

Lena moved Kara’s legs apart as she took another step towards her so that she was right between Kara’s legs. Kara held back a gasp as she involuntarily moved closer to Lena so that their bodies were flush against each other. She looked down at her and smirked. “Is this what you saw, Kara?” Kara nodded and opened her eyes, realising she was staring right at Lena’s chest. Her head shot back and moved upwards towards Lena’s eyes. They stared at each other before Kara awkwardly said. “His hands were like-” she patted her thighs gently, not breaking eye contact with Lena. “Oh.” the brunette said as she moved her hands from Kara’s sides to her thighs. “Like this?” Kara nodded silently.

 

This time Kara could not stop the small gasp that escaped her lips. She teared her eyes away from Lena’s as she looked away but a finger moved under her chin and brought her gaze back to her as she cupped her cheek softly. Kara’s gaze drifted down to her lips once again but this time when she glanced up, she noticed that Lena’s eyes were staring at her lips with the same look, the same need.

 

In the end, it was Kara who finally closed the gap, leaning into the space between them as she captured Lena’s lips in hers. Her hands drifted from behind her to Lena’s neck, pulling her closer to her. Lena’s lips were just as soft as she thought. Lena deepened the kiss, her tongue slipping into her mouth gently as if trying to savor the tasted of Kara forever.

 

It was Lena’s turn to gasp as Kara tightened her legs around her hips and Kara smiled into the kiss. Lena’s grip tightened on Kara’s leg unexpectedly. Kara moaned softly. Lena smiled against her lips. They broke away breathless a few moments later before anything went too far and smiled, their eyes closed, foreheads touching.

 

“You will not believe how long I’ve been wanting to do that.” Lena said opening her eyes and peering into Kara’s. Kara nodded. “Me too.”

 

They drifted apart from one another, Lena straightening her skirt as Kara smoothed her blouse. Lena slinked behind her desk and smiled at the blonde woman as she grinned back at her, her smile causing Lena to glow with pride having known she caused it. She picked up her pen and asked Kara absentmindedly- “Did it help?”

 

Kara was confused as she looked at Lena. “Did it help what?”

 

“Have you finally forgotten about what happened today?”

 

Kara smiled brightly. “Yeah, I think it’s been replaced with something I like a lot more.”


End file.
